The following paragraphs are not an admission that anything discussed in them is prior art or part of the knowledge of persons skilled in the art.
Pressurized containers are part of everyday life and are used to dispense various fluids in a spray or a liquid state. Pressurized containers may include, for example but not limited to, beer kegs, paint spray cans, and insecticide spray cans, among others.
In particular, kegs are commonly used to store, transport, and serve beer, and may be constructed of aluminum or steel. Various other alcoholic or non-alcoholic, carbonated or non-carbonated drinks may be housed in a keg. Beverages in a keg are generally kept under pressure, and may be cooled.
Recently, 5-liter “mini kegs” have become widely available for retail purchase. Some brands of these mini kegs come with a spout and pour from the bottom via gravity, while others may use an inexpensive tap mechanism having a push valve.